


15哥哥的宠物

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 触手，药物，放置，双性，限制高潮，挠痒





	15哥哥的宠物

该死！

当体内持续堆积的热意一股脑地涌向下腹时，Thor就知道Loki的手段没那么简单。Loki是九界最伟大的法师，但在魔法的光环下，他也是一个优秀的战士。不论是哪种身份，在Stark大厦上与Thor近身搏斗时也不该仅仅用一把手指长的小刀捅他，它甚至比在他们八岁时用来捅Thor的刀更短一些。

他一定在刀上加了什么好东西。

当Loki被制服的时候Thor就觉得自己的体温开始上升，怪不得在将他押送至阿斯加德的路上，Thor总觉得在那双碧绿眼眸里闪烁着得逞的光，如同藏在暗处的猫眼。要不是有战甲遮挡，Thor的裆部恐怕就要在众神之父面前支起帐篷了。

他一定愉悦极了，Thor知道就算自己咬牙在阴茎的胀痛时保持严肃，对方也能从自己的表情中挖掘出僵硬。当Thor听到父亲宣判Loki暂时关押于地牢直至真心悔过，并且不允许别人探视时，他发誓他在Loki“不甘”的眼中捕捉到一丝笑意。

哦，Loki当然高兴了，Odin的判决实则是另一种方式的保护，避免他被Thor操晕在床上。因为不允许他人探视，Loki的牢房被封闭起来与外界隔绝，阻断魔法波动，连声音都无法传播。取下口枷的Loki不忘狠狠地把已经呼吸粗重的Thor揶揄一顿，接着满意的退回牢房，全然没有成为囚犯的不堪。

但Loki没注意到Thor在牢门被关闭之前往牢房里放了什么，他专注于联想Thor浸在冷水里替自己舒缓欲望的样子，这足够冲淡侵略失败的沮丧。他在刀子上留下的东西的药劲儿可不小，只射一两次可没办法彻底消除情热。Loki入睡时嘴角带笑，药效会反复发作持续几天，等把Thor捉弄够了他就会向众神之父检讨，从这个被“蒙住”的展示柜出去。

当Loki熟睡时Thor放进来的那一团金灿灿的东西开始慢慢变大，它看起来质地柔软，表面光滑，像是由透明薄膜包裹着流动的金沙，不出几时便如液体般流向房间的每一个角落。而Loki的魔法被封印连带着警惕性也降低，对此毫无察觉，直到被转化为半凝固状态的触手捆住四肢才惊醒，挣扎着被吊离地面。

Loki的脸上渐渐爬上惊恐，看似可以轻易掐断的触手实则韧劲十足，能将他的一切反抗吞噬，此时它在逐渐施加力量将Loki四肢大开的固定住，而Loki无法挪动半分。这应该是Thor从某个国度寻来的宠物，智力不高，却会听从主人的意愿行事。

操你的Thor Odinson！如果Loki的嘴没有被堵住的话他更愿意把这句话骂出来，但他只能因触手不断深入咽喉的动作发出呜咽。更多的流体钻进衣服爬到他的身上，按揉腰侧的敏感带，又凝固出几根分枝，逗弄着乳头和乳晕，当那两点挺立变硬，又模仿吸盘将其包裹吮吸。

酥麻感蔓延至全身，胸口最敏感的两点更如同有电流不时窜过，Loki本能的握紧拳头抵御这种陌生的快感，却被流体温柔却不容反抗的掰开五指，围上许多细小的触须在他的手心和指缝舔舐。刺激的痒感直直钻入心底，喉咙里发出的上挑甜腻的尾音连他自己都没听过。当他感觉到微凉的流体涌入靴子时几乎想要向这个无意识的低级生物求饶，但他的口腔被触手挤压搅动着，只能绝望的感受自己的脚受到同样的对待，控制不住的发出夹杂哼笑的呻吟。

强行从手脚灌入的痒意在体内乱窜，所经之处留下又爽又痒的快感，成功点燃了Loki的欲望。此时的他除了四肢被固定，穿戴依旧整齐，谁也想不到庄严的王室装束下是布满触须被折磨到泛红的躯体。

但Loki是知道的，羞耻与欲火使得他的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，没有战甲遮挡的裆部已经鼓起一个小包，被雌穴分泌的汁液打湿。当阴茎被缠绕撸动时，Loki被激得弹起了腰，很快便被扯回原位。他的反抗似乎激起了这个生物的不满，更多的流体集中在他的腿间，分化出的触手点蹭着大腿内侧的嫩肉，抚弄阴囊和肿胀的阴蒂，逼得Loki的嘴角不断溢出呻吟和涎水。

前液与蜜汁逐渐泛滥，触须撩拨的动作无法填满Loki欲望的深渊，他难耐的扭动着，生物感觉到他在与理智抗衡，它选择将Loki推入情欲的浪潮。流体模仿口腔吞吐着阴茎，并且不时的收缩，有更多吸盘附着于下体，不放过任何一个细小的神经末梢，却冷落饥渴的蜜洞。Loki的意识被搅乱，仅剩追逐欲望的本能，当他漂泊在快感的浪花中即将被送上顶峰时，一根极细的触须挤入马眼，如同将他从天堂扯入地狱。

虽然触须的尺寸不会对他造成伤害，高潮被生生截断的感觉也足够痛苦，何况依旧有快感从身体各处产生，源源不断的堆积在下腹却无法发泄，Loki甚至挤出几滴眼泪。他委屈又恼火，用力咬向口中的触手发泄不满，把那当做Thor的手指。它似乎被咬疼了，退出Loki已经酸痛的嘴巴，却在Loki刚松一口气时，就着他口水的湿润试探着凑近后穴。

“不…啊哈！”，言语自然无法阻止触手的动作，就算它能感应到Loki情绪的波动，没有Thor的命令它是绝对不会停下的。它用圆润的头部浅浅的戳弄，在股缝像舌头一样划动，待后穴变得湿软，便缓缓进入，不顾内壁的排斥推挤，准确的找到了前列腺的位置。Loki还没从后穴被侵入的酸胀中缓过来，便感觉有电流窜过脊柱，紧接着是对前列腺持续不断的碾压与刺激，酥麻的快感很快蔓延到整个下半身。

触手对前列腺的刺戳精准又有力，Loki觉得自己的身体就像被一次次的过电，唯一发泄的出口却被堵住。他几次痉挛，试图挣脱，换来的是更牢固的捆束和各处触须更疯狂的折磨，最终只能如同困于蛛网的蝴蝶，瘫软着承受令他发疯的快感。当Loki迎来前列腺高潮的时候，不得不因阴茎的束缚而将高潮的刺激延迟许久，有前液从被堵住的马眼挤出，却无法痛快发泄。

“Thor…嗯…你给我滚出来！”，Loki好不容易熬过这一波刺激，发现后穴的触手又开始运作，Loki觉得自己的理智几乎崩断，当看到穿墙而至的人时更是气得不行，令他感到安慰的一点是触须们似乎因为主人的到来稍加安分。

“我们扯平了，弟弟，看来你跟我一样享受恶作剧带来的乐趣。”，Thor欣赏着Loki的状态，衣冠楚楚的小王子只有脸上的潮红和泪痕标志着他受到了怎样的虐待，“我向父亲保证会管教你，他便把唯一出入牢房的权利给了我。”

Thor挥了挥手，流体马上伸出更多的触手，开始给Loki宽衣解带，“这样你就有很多时间来补偿自己的恶作剧带来的后果。”

“不…这不公平！唔…”，有一根触手开始舔弄他的雌穴，又为已经因快感过量而焦头烂额的邪神增加了一个烦恼。这些分枝很灵活，Loki从挑逗的动作就发现了这一点，衣服复杂的结构和隐蔽的纽扣难不住它们，一定是因为主人的意愿才刻意将动作放的如此缓慢。Loki努力偏过头躲避Thor炙热的目光，这比由对方亲自动手还羞耻，让他觉得自己像一个礼物，被认真准备好再献给主人。

Thor看着白皙红润的躯体一点点显露出来，尽职尽责为其“服务”的触须如同金饰般点缀在他身上，使得本就因药物持续兴奋的阴茎更加疼痛难忍。他本想再多欣赏一下，但他很快注意到对方下体的狼狈，后穴被塞的满满当当，雌穴却可怜兮兮地一开一合等待着什么东西被填满，阴茎从金色流体露出的部分已经胀成紫红色。

Thor决定放过他，也是不再难为自己，他的宠物接收到主人的想法，撤去了舔舐雌穴和阴茎的分枝，伸出几根触手穿过Loki的膝盖向两边拉起，将湿的一塌糊涂的雌穴送到Thor身下。

Loki并没有感到很轻松，阴茎长久的束缚令他几次绷紧了小腹却射不出东西，只能因依旧在后穴捣弄的触手可怜巴巴的吐出几滴透明的前液。被摆成如此弱势的样子，跟祭品一样任人宰割，不满的情绪越积越多，终于在Thor进入他的时候爆发出来。

“Thor Odinson！你就是因为我是个怪物才不遗余力的羞辱我，你要把我的尊严从肚皮中掏空然后将躯壳暴晒在阳光下！阿斯加德迟早毁于你的暴政！”，Loki的眼眶因情绪激动泛红，恨不得将单词能组合成的所有难听的话都骂出来。

Thor听了有些无奈，在语言的运用方面他的天赋实在不及Loki，他只能用行动让这个丧失理智的家伙闭嘴。Thor吻住了他，两手掐住他的腰，下身开始快速的抽送，将对方的呻吟吞入口中，停到他因缺氧发出哀求的啜泣声也不松开，直到险些被逼急的人咬掉舌头。

“你要知道这只是一份回礼。”，Thor放慢了抽送的速度，细细碾过内壁的敏感带，召唤触手拖住Loki的腰，又有一部分在他后背轻抚，像是给小动物顺毛。塞在对方后穴的触手也放慢了侵犯的速度，缓和小王子因承受过量快感而紧绷的神经。Thor的手刚握上对方的阴茎，就激出一阵嘶嘶的吸气声，他不由得放轻了力道，“我至少没让你在大庭广众之下难堪不是吗？而且这个颜色多配你，我相信它的技术你也满意。”

下身的快意正按照恰到好处的速度传来，欲望得到有效的舒缓，Loki发出愉悦的轻哼。他的思维早就被情欲搅乱，但嘲讽Thor是他刻在骨子里的技能，“伟大的王储有这等下流的收集癖好，等我从这里出去就让你身败名裂…嗯唔…”

Thor好笑的看着处在高潮都不忘图嘴上痛快的人，眼睛空洞失神，嘴皮子却利落得不行。他将手上的精液蹭在对方脸上，凑上去舔咬红润诱人的耳垂，“但愿等你从这里出去时不需要拄着拐杖。”

接下来的几天Thor都在牢房里与Loki同吃同睡，阿萨子民感叹他们的王储和兄弟感情深厚，甚至愿与他共同承受惩罚。自认为知道真相的Odin对Thor未来能管教好他的弟弟充满信心，期待着Loki真心忏悔回归正常生活的那一天。

只有Thor和Loki两个人知道他们都干了什么，那个金色的生物为他们带来不少新奇的体验，但Loki总有受不住的时候。到了第三天他甚至哭泣着乞求哥哥的原谅，他愿意为对方调制解药，并且发誓不会再恶作剧了。

Thor只是亲了亲他的嘴唇，将硬梆梆的阴茎刺入因过度使用而有些红肿的小穴，“有你就够了，我的兄弟，不管你会不会知错就改，这个小东西早已跟我一样对你上瘾。”

最终算盘打得精明的Loki还是被操晕在床上，只不过是在牢房里，身下还垫着非常“亲近”他的小宠物。


End file.
